


Воображение

by altersweetego



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: У Тассариана всегда было отличное воображение. Не удивляйтесь.





	Воображение

У Тассариана всегда было хорошее воображение. Ну, может быть, не особенно и хорошее, но всё-таки было.

В детстве, размахивая деревянным мечом, он воображал сразу кучу всего. Во-первых, что сражается с очень, просто очень серьёзным и страшным врагом, победить которого дело чести и вообще до ужаса необходимо. Во-вторых, что всегда этого серьёзного и страшного побеждает. И неважно, что деревянным мечом! В-третьих, что за этим триумфом наблюдает отец.

В юности он представлял, как становится полководцем. Или тащит на сеновал соседскую девку, но первое было намного приятнее, поэтому со вторым он завязал почти сразу. А быть полководцем – это вам не хухры-мухры, это почёт, уважение, блестящие доспехи и все сначала в рот заглядывают, а потом дружно бегут выполнять приказы. Ну, и отец наблюдает за этим триумфом, конечно же.

С триумфом у него совсем не заладилось, да и мечты были разбиты, как глиняная кружка в таверне разбивается, если ударить ей о слишком крепкую голову. Или наоборот – как если об хлипкую голову долбануть крепкой кружкой, неважно.

Неважно, потому что позже с воображением стало чуть-чуть туговато. Чуть-чуть – это не потому что оно само взяло и куда-то пропало, а потому что его как будто кто-то украл. Его и ещё целую кучу разных важных вещей, без которых жизнь стала пустой, как копилка, из которой ножичком выковырял все монеты. Только монеты выковыривают по одной, а у Тассариана забрали всё сразу.

Но если уж для хорошего человека не жалко, то для повелителя – тем более, так что пусть Принц Артас играется сколько угодно. Может быть, ему там плохо совсем, без этих «монеток» Тассариана?

Когда появился Кольтира, кое-что начало возвращаться. Но такое смутное, отрывистое, непонятное, как клочки тумана на пальцах, если бы только туман мог оставаться на пальцах. Вот, клочки тумана – разве запросто такое придумаешь? Тассариан сплёвывал, обещал себе убить глупого эльфа и… И убил, разумеется. Тассариан всегда старался выполнять обещания.

Принц Артас тоже тут постарался – стыдно ему стало, наверное, вот и сделал из Кольтиры такого же. Холодного, скучного, мёртвого. Оказалось только, что вдвоём им живее, веселее и даже теплее, особенно если протянуть руки к костру и включить, ага, воображение.

Без воображения они бы замерзли.

Нет, без воображения они об этом даже и не подумали бы.

Правда, Тассариан никак не мог сообразить: наблюдай за этим отец, счёл бы он это – триумфом?

Шанс спросить у него появился: тогда, в битве у Часовни Последней Надежды, и ответ Тассариану совсем не понравился. Никакого триумфа отец не увидел, да и сам Тассариан, внезапно прозрев, тоже не увидел, если на чистоту. Попытался потом донести до Кольтиры, но нужных слов не нашёл, получилось что-то невразумительное и глупое.

В голове, конечно, всё это время рисовались картинки, как этот ушастый всё понял, всё принял, шагнул вперёд и лбом уткнулся в плечо, но картинки – это одно, а жизнь – это другое… Вот и на плече у Тассариана – острые шипы боевого доспеха, и Кольтира – такой гордый, что никуда шагать не собирается, разве что к своему костяному грифону, и вообще…

Плохо всё тогда кончилось.

У Тассариана, впрочем, хватает смелости верить в то, что это ещё можно исправить. Ну, и в то, что со смелостью у него всё-таки выйдет лучше, чем с воображением.


End file.
